the crew, the lost
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: a mysterious talent show had made the school on edge
1. Chapter 1

The day started out as normal a day at Namimori could be. Tsuna woke up by an explosion caused by his baby tutor Reborn. "No-good Tsuna wake up or you won't anymore". The young hitman said as he was building a pile next to Tsuna. "Dynamite!" Tsuna screamed as he ran to the door of his room. "Good morning Tsuna, get ready for the talent show or you won't make it for tonight's dream." the young hitman said as his gecko turned into a pistol and was aimed at Tsuna. Tsuna ran out of his room and immediately went to his bathroom to get ready for school.

After the morning shenanigans that usually occur at Tsuna's home, he rushed out with the speed of a cheetah. As he was running away from a toxic cake he overheard a couple calm students from his school. "Did you hear Hibari is out again, this is going to be the second week in a row we got peace from his terror." the other student said. "Yeah I know, it's odd but it is nice to finally be safe from being bitten to death." As soon as a toxic cake rushed by his face he lost the conversation, and focused on his own survival. Tsuna was sweating bullets when he reached the school to his surprise the entire school was being patrolled by the discipline committee. The students were scared to enter as Tsuna walked up to the gates he could feel a cold stare as he saw Hibari sitting in a chair looking at the crowd that was forming near the gates. Tetsuya walked up to the crowd and calmly stated to the crowd. "Proceed to your classes and by order of the school. Every student must go to the talent show in third period or be bitten to death. A special rule that the principal had put into place all males must wear masks." Once he ended his speech the entire crowd was murmuring to itself. Hibari got up from his chair and everyone rushed to their classes. Tsuna reached his class, and he noticed that on every male students desk was a mast that covered their entire heads. The mask had a mouth piece that could be removed.

Over the next few hours the classes were bizarre, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were missing from the school. Rumors were spreading that Hibari had beaten them to death, or they were sick, every other student in the school had made full attendance. As soon as the third bell the speakers told the students to enter the performing area for the talent show to each student surprised all the female students had assigned seatings. The talent show went very well. Many amazing talents were shown, but the last one made the crowd aww in suspense. As a dance group played American songs. Each of the dancers had such surprising talents the only thing that was odd they each dressed the same and each had the same mask that was on the male students desks. One of the dancers was dancing slower than the others and he had to rest after every few seconds. By the end a microphone appeared on the stage and one of the dancers started to talk but he had a voice modifier to make it impossible to recognize him. "We have a special ending to this year's talent show." a light was shining from the ceiling and it was shining on one female student. Chrome Dokuro was sitting on the end section of the seating arrangements. She was bright red as she sunk in the chair before a couple of the dancers moved to her and picked her up by her arms and led her to the stage where a male dressed in the back attire and the mask. He spoke using the voice modifier, "care for one last dance my lady?" he removed the bottom part of his mask to reveal a smile that melted her heart. They started to dance slowly as he weakly tried to stay up. They danced to the song by he is we, all about us. By the end of the dance he bent over to bow before Chrome and kissed her hand. The crowd was mystified as they saw the same person who was dancing with her succumbed to the floor and was coughing in a rag. The person got up and weakly walked to the mic. "Sorry for the inconvenience but this is something I have to do. The school doesn't know who I am, neither will you. I don't want to cause pain or panic but…" the guy turned to Chrome and then to the crowd. "Chrome ever since I met you I felt my heart go hey wire, I've been falling for you. But I can't be with you. For one reason I am not long for this world, there is no cure. And I want to tell you everything but I can't." he said using his voice disguiser. As he ended his speech the stage was flooded with twenty more guys wearing black and the masks. They all exited the gymnasium, and leaving a key in Chrome's hands. Tsuna took off his mask and cried out "NANI!" everyone turned to him. "Oh guess it's not Tsuna then".

Moments later in a blacked out room. "So you finally told her." a baby said to the blacked out figure. "Yeah I guess. But too bad I can't be with her.". The baby moved to the figure. "You know as well as I do, Shamal can cure you.". "Only if they find me". The baby had a serious look on his face. "I will aid them when I can. But I won't give them your location. Tsuna can't afford to lose one of the Guardians."


	2. Chapter 2

'It has been a week since the talent show and the school is still talking and gossiping who the mask man is. Reborn was stuck in his mind thinking ever since it.' "Dame-Tsuna, it is your duty to find the man and save him. Before he falls to his illness, it is a duty to save your guardians." Reborn said, I just looked at him and blinked. "Wait, you know who he is, don't you.?" I sighed as I got up. "Can I atleast get a hint?", "One, He is close by and he offered to have Sharmal cure him if you find him.". Reborn said as he walked out of the room, "Tsuna please save him, he finally found the courage to tell her. At Last he found strength." I just simply looked at Reborn, unlike any other time he was dead set on his convictions. "Where do I start?" I simply asked, as Reborn just casually said, "go to school.". Without rush I walked behind him to see Bianchi, I-pin, and Lambo sitting at my living room table eating Breakfast. "Tsuna, have you found him yet?" Bianchi said as Reborn sat on her lap. "No he didn't and time is running out. Tsuna no breakfast until you find him.". My face dropped as I yelled, "You can't do this to me Reborn. I need brain power for school.". He just pointed his gun at me before I ran out of my house. As I exited my house, I raised my head to the sky and closed my eyes. I tried to feel any disturbances but none showed themselves.

I started my daily walk to school as Gokudera walked by me, he was in a mood as Haru rushed up to me and hugged my arm while tugging it towards her. "Haru please let go, you're too strong." I said as Gokudera yelled as loud as he could next to my ear. "Baka, let go of Juudaime.". She turned to him and smiled before kissing my cheek, "what I can't hug my fiance?", she let go of my arm as we continued to walk towards the school. Gokudera walked up to my left side and just ignored Haru as she tried to cause him to get angry. We were walking before I just stopped. "Juudaime, is everything ok?" he stared at me before looking at Haru who also looked at me. "Was it you who were dancing at the talent show? Reborn said the dancer who was dancing with Chrome is one of my guardians."

Gokudera looked at me before sighing. "I know you weren't there that day, please tell me the truth.". Haru looked at both of us before nodding at Gokudera and he nodded back. "Juudaime, I was on a date with Haru, we both skipped school as everyone we know wouldn't see us. We ask you to keep it a secret for a little while longer.". My face was dumbfounded as I just stared off in the distance. "NANI! Ok I will keep it a secret but when did this start?". They both looked at me as Haru hugged Gokudera's arm. "After we got back from the future, she was annoying me to a point where I was running after her. She slipped and caught my arm before she brought me down in the river. We just looked at each other as we swam out of the river and sat on the beach. One thing led to another and we just kissed."

"Tsuna please don't tell Kyoko, I am waiting for the right time to tell her." I simply nodded my head at Haru and smiled at Gokudera, as I offered him a hand shake. "Congratulations to the both of you, I am glad you two finaly figured it out.". As Gokudera shook me hand he and Haru looked at each other confused. "Wait it was obvious to everyone?" he said before I chuckled. "Now that is out of the way, the question is who was dancing with Chrome, he said he is dying." my mood changed as I looked at them. We started to walk down the street to the school yard as yet again there was a crowd standing out of gates.

We started to run to them as there were a couple black dancing suits hung up at the entrance. The crowd started to walk up towards the suits before some of Hibari's men blockaded the area. Hibari was soon walking up to the gates as everyone started to run away, we hid on the opposite side of the fence making sure to watch what was going to happen. He just kept on walking towards his men, before revealing his tonfas. He immediately stuck Tetsuya across his face, blood soaked the ground before Hibari ordered his men to clean it up. He slowly walked to a bench and sat down. Tetsuya walked up to him while holding his jaw. They were talking to each other but it was more like whispering.


End file.
